


Commission: Case Closed

by mintedmango



Series: Commmissions [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Blood, Choking, Cops, Creampie, Demon Sex, Detective, Detectives, Dirty Talk, F/M, Homicide, Lee Taemin x Reader - Freeform, Mafias, Mentions of drugs, Murder, Perilous Situations, Police, Possessive Talk, Supernatural - Freeform, Unprotected Sex, cursing, frenemies to lovers, supernatual taemin x reader, taemin x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 12:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintedmango/pseuds/mintedmango
Summary: You watch his nostrils flare, his eyes golden pupils expand and dilate, his tongue sweeps his lower lips as he stares at you from his seat. “You smell divine.” He chuckles in a low menacing way as his responsive catches you off guard. “I can tell you’re ovulating. I wouldn’t mind a taste.” Your own eyes widen, listening to him talk about you like this. The creepy feeling you get worms it’s way down your spine again.
Relationships: Demon Taemin x Reader, Lee Taemin x Reader, Taemin x Reader
Series: Commmissions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535690
Comments: 13
Kudos: 63





	Commission: Case Closed

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say thank you to this lovely reader/ supporter of mine for requesting such a fun story for me to create and play with! My heart is full knowing that you would want something from me! I hope that you enjoy the story and I appreciate you for this wonderful commission! 💕
> 
> Commission: “…reader x Taemin where they are on a supernatural police force, an au where humans and supernatural creatures live side by side. I do like enemies to lovers. Maybe like a frenemy? Their relationship could be a lot of teasing. Like the reader is attracted to Taemin and he uses that to gain the upper hand on situations or something….”

The stale, dark coffee in the break room this morning was wildly refreshing as you sit back down, not ready to tackle this mound of paperwork you have stacked upon your desk. Last night you had stayed up listening to the tapes, going over the events, the timeline of the project you were working on. 

Case number 106. The disappearance of famed, beloved actor and model Kim Seokjin. 

You yawn, tired eyes feeling heavy from all the action this case has gotten, roaming the papers with printed text and words scribbles all over his files. The headache you had for the past few days started creeping up again, throbbing in your temples. 

The media was all over this, the reporters like hawks circling the police station. The news outlets wouldn’t leave you alone with what was happening and if you have made any headway. And there really wasn’t in the one day he’s been gone. There was a new piece of the puzzle for this case that clearly doesn’t fit coming into play every day. And it doesn’t make sense. 

No piece of “evidence” from this case makes sense.

Except for some damning evidence you received early this morning. Things were looking up and you were kicking yourself in the ass you hadn’t noticed it sooner. 

You startle from a low growl from behind you, followed by a series of angry snarls and animal noises. You whip around in your chair, the hairs on the back of your neck stand up. Your once heavy eyes seem to pop open, widening as you see what was happening and who was making such an awful sound so early in the morning.

The angry werewolf is here for his questioning. 

You gulp, watching as his yellow orbs find your face when you spin around in your seat. His gaze pierces through the soft locks of his chestnut hair, landing on you. His nostrils flare out in irritation as he is pushed forward in the open office spaces of the police station. A chilly feeling creeps up your spine trickling down to your toes watching him go by. This whole case gives out the creeps but this is part you were not looking forward to. He struggles in his constraints behind his back, two young police officers pushing him forward. He continues to stare at you and you feel like your whole body has been dunked in dark, icy lake water watching his lip curl over his pearly whites. 

You shiver, looking away from him. Usually, you had no issues with cases like this, but the pressure from the media and the fact that Mr. Kim was the world’s most famous supernatural being, prince of the elf people, and had a temperamental werewolf friend, the odds were stacked against you.

Someone slaps the front of your desk, making you jolt around, whipping your head the opposite way once more. You were going to pull a muscle in your neck, you swear, smearing up to the man clad all black. 

“Rough night?” Your partner in fighting crime is smirking down at you, snatching your mug, taking a sip of your coffee with a wag of his eyebrows. “Didn’t get enough beauty rest huh, Y/N?” His brown eyes sparkle with mischief. “Not that it would ever help you.” He snickers, polishing off your bean juice. 

Normally you wouldn’t mind this behavior, even giving in to your partner’s jabs and throwing him some sass back but you were not having anything Taemin was throwing you this morning. 

Lee Taemin. Your very arrogant and egotistical partner on the top investigative team for SM. You still have no idea what kind of being he is, working with him for five years, but you do know he is a jerk in every sense of the word. 

Ever since the humans and the supernatural creatures have decided to live in harmony together, the police force SM (Supernatural & Mankind) has kept its peace by utilizing humans and otherworldly beings. Having them fight crime and work together was harmonious.

Well, most of the time.

“It’s too early for your shenanigans, Lee.” You pinch your temples as he rests his bottom upon your desk, pushing files around, scattering your hard work everywhere. Stupid, thick booty…Ugh! The worst part about him was not only his attitude but also how much you were attracted to him. 

You scoff with a click of your tongue getting up from your desk, hoping he doesn’t catch the blush on your tired face. “We have work to do, Lee.” Snatching up your files you make your way past your blonde partner, missing the way his eyes flash to a bright blue, traveling up and down your backside.

“Okay, so,” he slithers up beside you as you make your way down the hall to the interrogation room, “You’re bad cop and I’m good cop?” 

A weighted sigh leaves your lips before you open the door to the recording booth in which the interrogation rooms sits beyond. You rest your fingers upon the handle, pausing a moment to turn back and look at him. You inhale sharply as he looms over you, like an annoying puppy. A handsome annoying puppy that wears Armani cologne. 

Damn him. 

“Taemin,” you whisper, warning in your tone to which he quirks an eyebrow up at you. “I swear to god, you better not mess around with this like you did the Jung case.” 

“Fine, gongjunim (princess).” He just smirks but shuts up, putting his hands in front of his uniform, stepping away from you. Good you think turning back around, Taemin has an understanding of the situation. Or you hope so at least. 

You turn the knob and enter into the recording booth with the two-way mirror. The werewolf was thrashing around, tied down to the chair on the other side of the glass. “Good morning boys.” You greet the two young police officers once you step into the room, placing your file on the desk in there. “Didn’t get scratched or bitten did you?” 

They turn with smiles on their faces, donuts, and cups of coffee in their hands, sauntering toward you in the recording room. Typical cops. 

“Nah,” Jimin says as he bumps Taehyung in the ribs gently with his elbow. “We took some wolfsbane this morning anyway.” 

“Yeah,” Taehyung says with some chocolate donut crumbs falling out of his mouth with a smile. “We’re-umf-good.” He offers you some donuts. 

“No, thank you, Tae.” You nod with a small smile. “Did he say anything when you brought him in this morning?” 

Once more, you miss the flashing of blue eyes watch the exchange with amusement behind you, his temper flaring when you call the young man by his nickname. 

“Nah,” Jimin shakes his head again, turning toward the window, viewing the howling man locked inside. “Nah, he just snarled and said he’s going to kill us.” 

“Threatening police officers. Nice.” Taemin huffs beside you and you nod response. How typical for a werewolf to be aggressive. 

After a tick of silence, watching the wolf-man gnash and growl in the other room you say to your partner, “So, who goes first? I think it should be me.” You nod. 

“No, don’t hurt yourself doll.” He coos leaving over you with a stunning smile. “I’ll go first and if he still doesn’t confess to anything, you can y’all to him!” Taemin quips, putting a hand on your shoulder with a few light pats. You side-eye him, receiving a wink in response. 

Turning away with a heavy scoff, folding your arms over your uniform-clad chest, Taemin laughs as he enters into the room for questioning. 

“Good morning, Mr. Kim,” Taemin smirks as he swings his hips from side to side, greeting the growling werewolf. “Namjoon, can I call you that?” He pulls out the chair across the desk from the werewolf man. He sits casually with his hands shoved in the pockets of his black pants. “Hope you had your coffee because it’s about to be a long morning.” Your partner’s chocolate eyes were glinting. “You ready for some questions?” 

“Fuck you!” Mr. Kim Namjoon spits, practically foaming at the mouth at a smirking Taemin across the table. A low warning growl ripping through his throat. “Where is my lawyer?” 

“Choi Youngjae has quit your case as soon as he heard you were out partying with NCT Spades, the biggest drug dealers in the city last night before we raided your house and found your friend’s blood residue on the walls, under your nails, and leasing out to your back porch.” The werewolf is stunned into silence, mouth hanging open at the smooth statement the detective just presented. “Just say you murdered your friend and then you can get a lighter sentence.” 

There weren’t many things you liked about Taemin, but you did know that he was wonderful at interrogations. His blunt, arrogant, yet level headed behavior was perfect for this environment. You bit your lip in thought. Your stupid attractive partner was going to be the death of you.

“I didn’t kill Jinnie.” The werewolf’s yellow eyes tear up. “I would never kill him. He was my best friend.”

There’s a wave of silence that sweeps over the room following the wolf’s emotional statement. Taemin shifts uncomfortably in his chair, taking his hands out of his pockets and leaning forward on his elbows. His blonde locks fall into his face, clouding your side view of your friend. 

Ha! Friend! You laugh at the thought in your head. As if you were friends with that pretty asshole of a man. No. Partner. He was JUST your partner. You annoying partner remember? 

“I don’t want to talk to you.” The werewolf grunts, sitting back in his chair. His yellow eyes flick toward the door, then sliding to the edge of his sockets, staring at the glass. A deep growl rips through his throat, making eerie feeling you had earlier come back to your body, little hairs standing alert. You can’t help but shiver at his odd behavior. Lip curling, he doesn’t take his golden eyes away from the door where you are safe behind. “I want to talk to her.” 

“Who?” Taemin plays with the bound wolfman, playful smile on his lush lips. 

“You know who!” The wolf growls, practically barking. “Let me speak to the woman detective or I’m not speaking at all.”

Your brow lifts to your forehead, Taemin’s eyes hit the glass where you were, the two young policemen turning to face you. Well, this was awkward. You shake your head, trying to clear your thoughts before you entered the room, wondering why this man was interested in talking to you. 

Of course it was a werewolf of all supernatural beings, the one that scared you the most. 

You could practically feel the air being sucked out of you once you opened the door. The low rumbling sound from the wolf makes you uneasy. You need to calm down you remind yourself as Taemin gives up his seat for you, heading back to the recording booth. You know that Kim Namjoon can smell fear and that makes you all the more uncomfortable. 

You need to buck up and do your job cadet the more confident you say in your head. You wanted to be a detective, right? So, here is your chance to really make a name for yourself with this case. The evidence against him was damning: a perfect match of Seokjin’s blood on the walls, under the wolf’s nails, and traces of it in the shower, blood being dragged to his back porch. But, what was his motivation? His drive to kill his friend? The fame? The money? The werewolf was the only one who was there with him that night, besides the pool boy that saw him earlier. You have him bound and chained you observe him shaking in his seat. Now find out why he did it. 

“Good morning, Mr. Kim.” You nod your head, looking at his file you’ve just opened up. You glance up when he says nothing, but he has calmed down some so you proceed. “My name is detective Y/L/N. I’m working in this case with detective Lee.” You give a small smile in the direction of the wolf. 

“So, why did you want to speak to me so badly and not my partner?” You question Namjoon, placing his manilla colored file onto the desk. 

Even though you aren’t supernatural by any means, you can feel the aura, the feeling of the room shift towards negativity. 

You watch his nostrils flare, his eyes golden pupils expand and dilate, his tongue sweeps his lower lips as he stares at you from his seat. “You smell divine.” He chuckles in a low menacing way as his responsive catches you off guard. “I can tell you’re ovulating. I wouldn’t mind a taste.” Your own eyes widen, listening to him talk about you like this. The creepy feeling you get worms it’s way down your spine again. 

No, focus. Don’t let him throw you off. You’re bad cop, remember? 

Unbeknownst to you, bright blue eyes were flashing with pure hatred and anger behind the glass. 

You clear your throat, wanting Taemin to come in here and rescue you, but instead click your pen once as yellow eyes full of fire trace your every move. Plus you haven’t given the signal or touching your earlobe twice so he knows not to come in. “So can you start with where you were last night?” 

“Home,” Namjoon responds dryly, looking away from you. 

You resist the urge to laugh, but you press on. “We have video evidence you were getting higher than Hades at Club Boom last night from approximately 12:31am to 3:56am.” You rebuttal, flipping over a piece of paper as your eyes scan the words ARRESTED OUTSIDE OF CLUB BOOM FOR DNA RESULTS CONFIRMATION AT 4:01AM. 

“I was home. I was sleeping.” He sneers, tempers flaring again. 

“With dried blood and pixie dust under your nails?” You look up to see him mouth gaping in horror at your reply, golden eyes shaking at your statement. “How do you know the Spades?”

“I don’t.” He replies so dryly you resist the urge to drink some water. 

‘Well, clearly you do because we have you on the tape.” You nod to the security camera footage you have rolling on the tv behind you. “Why was there blood in your fingernails? Did Seokjin and you have an argument? Were you more than friends? What’s the nature of your relationship?”

“It’s not me!” He shrieks in protest, tears racing down his cheeks, coming unbound from his restraints in one adrenaline-fueled tug. “It’s not!” His watery eyes and his claws scramble toward you, scraping across the wooden desk in a flurry, desperately trying to get a hold of you. “It’s not me! It’s not me! IT’S NOT ME!” The werewolf howls, reaching out to you. “He was fucking Jeon Jungkook the pool boy so I had to punish Jinnie!” He screams like a wild animal. “I sold his body parts on the black market to the Spades for some pixie dust!” He sobs, snapping his pink jaws at you. 

You yelp, pushing yourself back in your rolling seat as Taemin and the young officers barrel their way into the room. One of them hits the alarm for the room, letting the angry screech whir its way into the morning air. You let out a hiss through your teeth, upset at how mortal you really are, pissed at the fact you can’t do more. You feel dizzy and numb. The back of your head collided with the television, pain rocketing up your body, vision spotting for a moment so you barely see what’s happening before you. 

The werewolf snarls and growls like no beast you’ve ever heard, making you shakedown to your very core. 

Taemin tackles the beast as the police officers grab handcuffs and magically laced twine to wrap him up at this time. Hopefully, he’ll stay like that you think, blinking through the mind-numbing pain you are experiencing right now. 

Loud noises of other officers and officials racing into the room fill your ears (besides the cries of the dog-man) and that gives you a sense of relief. You nod and smile, head on fire with the biting pain where you hit your head at. Your vision starts to shift in and out and before you know it, you feel like you are going to pass out.

You smell his cologne before you see him, putting you even more at ease. 

“Partner?” You can barely keep your eyes open. “Baby?”

Taemin touches your shoulders lightly, leaning down in front of you with something shocking on his face. Truthfully, you may be passing out from this instead of the awful throbbing in your skull. It’s the last thing you see before the darkness takes hold of you. 

An actually kind, genuine smile on Lee Taemin’s lips. 

——

When you come to, you are back at home, waking up to your warm, dimly lit bedroom. You are puzzled as to why you got here and not a hospital or something. You remember everything perfectly, so, why are you back home and what time is it? 

Did Lee Taemin call you “baby”? 

You fling back the covers. Your eyes expand the size of dinner plates looking at yourself. 

And where is your police uniform? And gun? Why are you in a t-shirt and shorts? What the fuc-

“Morning, sleeping beauty!” Taemin cheerily walks into your bedroom, still clad in his uniform, looking fresher than ever as he runs a hand through his silky, blonde hair. “How are you feeling?” He sits in your bed with a little bounce, grinning like a complete idiot. 

You blink owlishly into his dark eyes, absorbing everything you know it this short amount of time. 

Then it all clicks. 

Taemin is in your house, in your room, sitting on your bed. And as much as you’d hate to admit it, you were relieved it was him and not anyone else taking care of you. And you couldn’t even be mad about it! 

You bite your lip. This beautiful, stupid man. Of course, he’s here in your room, making your head spin like crazy. His cologne makes you want to reach over and-

“You want to kiss me that bad?” Taemin snorts with a cocky smile, leaning in. You press the tender back of your head against your headboard, wincing slightly from your previous impact. Your arms go up to cradle the back of your skull. “Oh, sorry.” He reaches for your head and you place a foot upon his chest, stopping him in his tracks. 

Since when does Lee Taemin apologize? 

You sigh outwardly. This day was such a fucking wacky day. 

“Calm down, Y/N.” Taemin tries to bat your leg away from him with little to no avail. You push his chest harder, keeping him at bay. His rich eyes glint with impish delight, cocky smirk rolling up into a Cheshire Cat simper. 

Oh, no. You think as his hands linger around your foot. He better not-

He snatches the bottom of your foot, tickling the underside of your flesh. You yelp, tears climbing to your eyes as you scramble in his stronghold. He laughs as you try to scamper away but it’s his turn to hold you down. His fingers glide over the bottom of your foot and you can’t stop the mix of garbled screams and laughter that your throat produces. 

“Come’re you!” Taemin’s hands find your stomach, tickling your soft skin there. Your neighbors must think you are being murdered with how loud you are screaming. Taemin’s eyes were practically glowing as he continues your assault from his fingers on your torso. You try to push him off in vain again. He’s successfully climbed on top of you, straddling you in his black uniform. 

The laughter dies down once he’s removed his hands from you, staring you down with those playful brown eyes and child-like grin. You stay like this for a while, time slowing as you gaze up into his beautiful face. 

Damn him and being so otherworldly handsome. 

Come to think of it, when have you ever been this close to this man? Sure you see him everyday, annoying the piss out of you, but when have you had time to really take a step back and look at him like this. His large brown eyes seem to hold their own conversations when you stare into the deep pools of honeyed-amber irises. Traveling down to his slender nose you stop and admire his mouth and how lush and perfect his lips are. His longer blonde dangling from his head makes you want to reach up and stroke it. 

“So, we got him then?” You ask him trying to be the professional, watching him gazing down at your frame under you. His musky cologne fills his senses your throbbing head spin more. “He’s going to prison for killing Kim Seokjin then?”

He spits out laughter, the edges of his eyes crinkling up at the sides, the sound like twinkling stars. Taemin leans in, the warmth of his breath fanning you in the face and you just about die on impact. You watch him lick his lips, his palm cups your one cheek, you gasp, not bearing to rip your eyes away from him. “Always the professional,” your eyes expand into the size of planets, watching him lean into you, warm lips ghosting yours, “aren’t you Y/N?”

Taemin’s lips meet yours and you feel like the whole world is one perfect slow-cooked marshmallow, melting into the bliss of passionate fire. His mouth meshes with yours, the heat from his body driving you insane, his front pressed with yours. You inhale sharply, feeling the middle of Taemin’s hips push into you, his bulge grazing your clothed center. Your head was going to burst from this. His tongue sweeps your lower lip and you moan, granting him entrance to your wet cavern. 

He kisses you, moving to the shell of your ear to produce a low rumbling sound. “My gongjunim…Do you have any idea how long I’ve wanted this?” Taemin’s lips trail down the curve of your jaw. How long I’ve wanted you?” He kisses your ear gently, removing the T-shirt from your body, throwing it somewhere behind him. He growls into your neck, the You groan into the heated night air that smells heavy and full of sex. 

You are a panting, huffing mess under him as he stares down at the work he’s created with a pompous expression. 

“Detective Lee,” you breathe out, his hands caressing the sides of your body in a slow languid motion, toying about with you. “Can I ask you a question?” 

“Are you going to interrogate me?” He grunts with a wink, tilting up from being hunched over you. He starts to undress out of his uniform, letting you catch your breath in the process. You quirk an eyebrow up at your arrogant partner. “Shoot, baby.” 

Is it impolite to ask? You wonder in your head. You’ve known him for years, it’s not like its a one night stand with some random, you feel like you have every right to ask. “What kind of supernatural being are you?”

He stops everything he’s doing, pausing the action of removing his clothing. The air shifts around Taemin, his eyes not meeting yours. The once lighthearted air feels rough, like you had opened a can of worms that contained a poisonous secret in them. It doesn’t feel as happy-go-lucky between the two of you as you think it is. 

Something was off. 

“Oh?” Taemin rasps. He doesn’t look up, the playful attitude he’s carried on the whole relationship with you. “You finally ask this question now?” His dry voice asks, tone turning sour. 

“It’s just that you took down that werewolf with no problem and I know you are too much of an asshole to take any wolfsbane so…” You fumbled with your words, propping yourself up on your elbows to be closer to him. 

Something sinister rises around him, a dark aura you don’t know where it came from. 

Taemin clears his throat. “I don’t think you want to know.” 

“Why not?” You brows furrow. “It’s not going to change the way I feel about you.”

His eyes slide up their sockets to meet which expands upon connecting with his gaze. You audibly gasp. His once rich eyes full of amber and honey are a bright, sparkling blue. His icy stare is cold, piercing your soul, making your body freeze. You quiver under his strong eye contact, throwing you off your game, ricocheting through your nerves. 

“It won’t you say?” He grins wickedly evil smile down at you and you can’t do anything but gulp. Your partner snaps his fingers, eyes flashing with ire like two furious diamonds sitting perfectly upon his face. “Take a look and see, gongjunim.” 

All in one go, your clothes and his uniform disappear into a thin layer of grey smoke. Naked and grinning down at you, you are completely shocked in fear as midnight colored rimmed horns arch out of his face. Black wings that are draped in a leather-like skin sprung from his backside, protruding into the grimly laced coated night air. Taemin’s fingers turn into long, flesh-colored claws complete with a braided and spiked tail whipping around behind him. 

Though you are stunned into silence, you cannot fathom your sexy detective partner, Taemin being anything less than a demon, the most powerful of all the supernatural beings that live along-side people.

“Oh, baby,” Taemin coos, leaning down to cup your face in between his claws. “Is this what you wanted to see?” He questions you gently, crystal clear eyes scanning you like you are made of fragile glass. 

“You’re a demon?” You whisper up to him. He only responds with a curl of his lip up to his horns jutting through his blonde hair.

“Still want all of me?” He asks almost sheepishly and you nod, hissing out a yes reaching up to kiss him tenderly, wrapping yourself around him tenderly. 

After what seems like five years have passed being under Taemin, touching him finally, you part the kiss, though you were still connected with a string of saliva to your swollen, pinkened lips. He huffs, wings flapping gently behind him, tail flicking gently, Taemin shocks you once more. He dips down then, a smug smile on his face, knowing he’s making you flushed and heated all over

You trail your hands delicately down his back, nails tracing slow lines down his long torso and wide shoulders as his tongue kicks down to your collarbone. God knew what he was doing when he created such a man. Or you guess it was Lucifer in this sense. 

Taemin groans when he reaches your breasts, erect with anticipation and the night air teasing your sensitive flesh. You moan when he wraps those sinful lips around your bud, flicking the tender peak with animal-like groans. 

Your hands find his lower half, squeezing the ample flesh there as he comes off the nipple he abusing with a wet pop. He stares at you as he continues his torturous pace, circling both your nipples at the same time now with his long claws. He sucks and nips at each of your breasts equally, making our head spin.

Who would have thought that your annoyingly attractive partner and you would be in this position now? Clawing and whining into the sex-soaked air like you were some hungry animal.

You watch the demon working up the fever in your body. Bright eyes that cloud with desire dilate with desire behind them, the fire growing back in the pit of your stomach as he separates your thighs apart more, pushing his lower half towards your center, adjusting his body to be perfectly aligned with you.

You feel the hard throb, the jolt of his member against your thigh and you suck in a breath, the anticipation of what you want to come making you gnaw at your bottom lip with desire. You whine as the fat mushroom tip of his head swirls itself along your dripping folds. 

“My, my, my.” Taemin simpers, eyes flashing a bright red color now. “Such a little slut.” He slaps your center with his cock, collecting your juices that seep out of your hole. “You are the definition of heat.” He slaps you once more. You can’t help the way you pant and stare longingly at his length. “If you take me though, baby, you have to know you’ll be thirsting for more.” He groans, nostrils flaring as your middle gushes more of your slick, soaking the sheets under you. His eyes roll into the back of his head before he huffs. “I am going to leave you wanting to be thirsting for more, only from me though. Can you handle that my gongjunim.” 

“Please!” You beg wantonly. Wanting nothing more than for him to stick his beautiful, fat cock inside of you right now. 

Taemin chuckles darkly. “As you wish, pet.” 

“Ah!” You moan as Taemin gives a few little snaps of his hips in and out of you, pushing his way inside of your coated entrance, the sensation absolutely breathtaking. He fills you up to the tilt, head of his cock kissing your cervix, making you see stars for the second time today. Taemin leans into your body a little, cupping your face in one of his claws again, the other guiding your hips up to meet his. The demon starts to move harder and quicker, pace building as he climbs to find a comfortable tempo to thrust into you at. 

“Tae! Ah! Min! Oh, my gods!” You say, trying to hold onto his shoulders as he bucks up into you with a demonic pace. “Taemin! You feel! Ahhh! So good~!” You cry out, not caring what the neighbors will say or think as you receive roll after roll of his hips into your middle. 

God, those fucking hips!

Your coil was fit to burst as he increases how hard he was thrusting his thick cock into your soaking center. Tears form in the corners of your eyes as he continues to hold your cheek with one hand, he wipes the ones away that fall with the pad of his thumb, grunting and growling with heady desire. The pressure from the coil in your stomach was white-hot, this was definitely the most intense sex you’ve ever had as he continuous to impale your needy cunt with his perfect cock. 

Shit, he was right. You’re never going to want or desire to do anything else but cry out into the night for this demon man’s body. 

“Fuck.” He grunts quietly. It makes your heart swell that you were affecting him as well. 

“Tae. Min. I-“ You gasp, velvet walls of your pussy gripping him tighter, more tears leaking from your face as you break the skin of your bottom lip ou are biting yourself so hard. He smiles down at you, sweat collecting on his brow as something wraps around your neck, choking you by applying light pressure to your windpipe. 

It was his demon tail you realize too late as the tip of his tail slides into your mouth, muffling your cries of ecstasy. 

“Look at me when I come into you, gongjunim.” He demands, holding your face and hips still, sinful hips snapping into yours with power. You pulse around him, trying to hold his slippery cock inside of our tightening walls as he grinds further into you. “Look at me when you come all over my fat cock, baby.”

Your brows are twisted up, vision spotting, screaming around his tail, body tensing up, ready to release this orgasm that feels like you’ll explode if you don’t get to come right this second. 

“Come. Now.” He snarls, starting to ram himself deeper into your slippery, throbbing cunt. 

You heed his request, body on fire, the relishing of sweet relief was palpable, your senses going absolutely haywire as your partner bucks himself into you more and more. You blackout for a moment as he gives a few stunted thrusts into your trembling body, his own orgasm following suit of yours. Taemin snarls, low rumbles of demonic sounds rising from his throat as he leans up, emptying his creamy seed inside of your fluttering pussy. 

There’s so much it starts to leak out of you with his cock still inside. 

Taemin coos your name several times, letting his weight fall on top of you a little as he removes his spit-soaked tail from your mouth, letting you catch your breath after your world had been changed in the blink of an eye. He stays in you a minute more, stroking your face, softening inside of you, exiting himself from you as he praises you over and over, making you smile at his endearing act.

“Taemin.” You huff as he pulls away you reach for him, only to find him reaching for your blankets to pull over the two of you. The demon snickers as he settles in beside you. You cuddle up to his warm chest, pulling him close to your still needy body. “That was…amazing.” You sigh, letting him drape his arm over you.

“Yes, it was.” He runs his free claws through your hair as you snuggle closer to him, craving every little piece of him you could get. You shift in the bed, letting the reins of sleep take hold of your tired and sore body. The lights go out with a snap of his long fingers. His musk fills your senses, enveloping yourself in them as he continues to stroke you gently. You are just about to fall prey to the rhythm of his breathing, eyelids feeling very heavy as your head falls up and down on his chest. 

“How does it know you sold your soul to me for eternity, gongjunim?” Taemin rasps, making you jolt from the bed, waking you with his terrifying words. 

“Wh-what?” You question, lifting your face to see his glittering pearly whites. 

“A perfect pet for the rest of time,” Taemin growls, eyes flashing, stroking your cheeks with the back of his finger slowly, eyes flashing a bright red. 

What the fuck-

A sudden wave of numbness sweeps your mind, his soul-stealing ability gripping your mind, shutting you up for good. You whimper softly, body feeling needy and hot and you retreat into the soft flesh of his naked flesh. 

Satisfied with her actions, his simper just stretches watching his partner in crime settle into his side. 

Case closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated! <3 Thanks for reading!


End file.
